Not applicable.
Not applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the technology of computer input devices, server racks, and power management devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to server racks with frames for housing multiple servers for communication with a user interface.
2. Background of the Invention
As is well known, a computer can execute a software application to perform virtually any desired function. As is also known, networking together more than one computer can increase processing capability. Each computer in the network then can be assigned one or more tasks to perform. By having a plurality of computers working in concert with each computer performing a portion of the overall set of tasks, the productivity of such a system is much greater than if only one computer was forced to perform the same set of tasks.
Large quantities of computer equipment are often deployed in a rack that is a mechanical structure for housing the computer components. Users typically have to individually mount the computers (usually servers) into a rack one at a time. Mounting is this manner requires individual hardware components for each server, including brackets, screws, nuts, rails, etc. In an environment where there are, for example, 42 servers in a rack, this means there can be dozens of brackets and hundreds of fasteners to individually maneuver. For obvious reasons, this amount of materials makes this installation process extremely labor intensive.
Each conventional server also requires a power cord. Thus, in an environment where there are 42 servers in a rack, there are 42 power cords to install. Further, each server typically has one or more network cables that must be connected to it. Also, individual servers employ discrete connections with keyboard, video, and mouse (KVM) input/output devices. Traditionally, these connections are cabled to a KVM concentrator located separately in the rack. The KVM concentrator typically requires three discrete cables for each server. In an environment where there are 42 servers in a rack, KVM connectivity alone can require some 126 cables to manage. The bottom line is that in conventional installations that are huge numbers of bulky cables that must be installed in a manner not to interfere with the installation of other components in the rack as well as to provide ease of maintenance. Cable arms are typically used in this regard. Even with cables arms, the density of the cable connections and number of cables often prevents users from easy access to the rear areas of the racks for maintenance of the servers or other components. Thus, it is very difficult and cumbersome to install as many severs in a rack as a user might desire.
Servers thus present a unique set of issues to customers: (1) cable management; (2) mechanical mounting; (3) K/V/M management; and (4) power management. What is needed is a multi-server rack mounting and management scheme that supports quick and easy server mounting, improved console management, and power distribution. It is also desired that the servers be xe2x80x9chot pluggablexe2x80x9d such that they can be plugged in and out of the frame without having to make all the hardware and wire connections to the individual server. The mounting scheme should also maintain downward compatibility with existing systems, simplify installation, improve ease of use, and ease transition to modular systems.
The problems above are solved in large part by a rack with frames that facilitates easy installation of rack mount servers. Each frame consolidates the individual power receptacles into a single line cord by offering individual power control over each installed server. Each frame further consolidates the individual K/V/M connections into a concentrator switch embedded in the frame itself. This presents the user with a single K/V/M connection that is switchable between the installed servers via a user interface. Also included is a USB hub connecting all servers to a common USB interface. Alternatively, network, serial, and parallel ports can also be included. All relevant connections are combined in a single, blind-mate, hot pluggable connector located in the rear panel of the frame for connection to the rear of each server. This allows users to quickly load and unload servers as needed in the rack by sliding the servers into the frame and mating the servers to the corresponding connectors.